Chain Reaction
by American-Gentlemen96
Summary: Even the most smallest change can leave the biggest impact. See how Bardock's survival from the destruction of Planet Vegeta and joining his newborn son on Earth can change the very fate of the universe. Will the father and son duo manage to avenge their fallen race? Or will they succumb to the encroaching evil that threaten the lives of everyone? (Hiatus till further notice)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Changing the Future

"Talking"

 **"** **Thinking"**

 ** _Melee/Ki attacks_**

 _Flashback_

Disclaimer: You know I don't own this stuff.

* * *

(Deep Space)

Pain was the only sensation Bardock could feel in his entire body. His bruised and gashed body was limp against the seat of his space pod. His armor was cracked and broken as dried blood stains covered his torn clothes. His dark spiky hair, held up by crimson colored head wrapping, and freshly scarred face was coated in fresh blood coming from the scars on his face and muck. Every time he took a breath a raspy wheezing sound came out as he exhaled. The form of peace Bardock had was the serene picture of space presented for him through his pod's window.

How could everything go to shit so fast?

It had all started when he and his team invaded the planet Kanassa. The mission was simple: kill the indigenous people and sell the conquered planet back to the P.T.O. The Planet Trade Organization was a branch of the economic institution of the Galactic Empire that spanned a number of galaxies in the universe. While in charge of managing trade routes and businesses the organization was also responsible for, what else, selling habitable or mineral rich planets to other advanced civilizations to colonize. A job mostly meant for explores and expeditions but sometimes there would be rare instances of a relatively advance native population being discovered in the process. Instances that always lead to hostility.

To avoid any long term conflict the more warrior races, like the Sayians, were hired as mercenaries to clear the native populace. Kanassa wasn't anything special for Bradock. It was the same simple job of mass genocide and profit he and his team multiple had done multiple times before. Yet a tiny detail of information stood out in the mission briefing.

Apparently there was a mysterious energy that the planet radiated with one of the side effects causing psychic abilities to manifest in creatures after prolonged exposure. Bardock just blew off the information as the sayings of a frighten explorer to make the situation more dangerous than it actually was. Bardock paid the price for being so careless. A lone Kanassan survived the assault and ambushed him and his team. Though they managed to kill the survivor, but Bardock was rendered unconscious. And that was only the beginning of his troubles.

During his unconscious state there were these strange dreams that kept flashing through his mind. The first was an oddly familiar male teenage Sayian traveling with an alien female across a grassy landscape on some sort of vehicle. The next image was his team's corpses in rubble with elite warriors of Frieza's, one of the princes of the galactic royal family, standing over them triumphantly. The final image was his home planet of Vegeta being destroyed with Frieza laughing hysterically at the sight. And as the whole dream was going on the voice of the Kanassan that attacked him kept boasting how his race could foresee the future, including their destruction. And now Bardock had the pleasure to witness the same thing. Luckily he didn't have to listen to mad ramblings of a dead fish for long.

The strange dream was interrupted when he awoken back on planet Vegeta recovering in one of the few hospitals in the capital city. Bardock was informed by the chief medical scientist Planthorr, a short elf-like alien, that his team was given another assignment passed down by Frieza himself. Bradock would've immediately rushed towards the nearest space port to grab a pod and join his squad if it wasn't for his newborn son being in the same building.

Bardock and his bond-mate Gine had been blessed with their second child, Kakarot. Being born while he was on Kanassan, Bardock jumped at the chance to meet his newborn child before he was sent off on his right of passage. A test that every Sayian must go through where as a child they must survive on their own without any help for a certain amount of time. The right was to weed out the weak from the strong to ensure that no weak Sayian's could weaken the race as a whole. But as much as he wanted to spend what little time he had with Kakarot, his team needed him on planet Meat.

The battlefield of planet Meat should've been a great sight for Bardock. Bodies of dead Meat warriors stretch as far as he could see had him swell in pride. But the corpses of his teammates quickly shattered any illusions of possible celebration for handling a mission all on their own. His thoughts immediately went back to the visions he had while unconscious. The scene before him only cemented what that Kanssan's told him, he could see the future. With the five elite warriors of Frieza's army only provided further proof.

The fight against the five warriors was probably one of the hardest fights Bradock had in awhile. He could've easily taken on any of them single handedly, yet the elites figured out to rush him at the same time. It was difficult enough fighting five high level opponents all at once but images of that familiar Sayian, only older and wearing strange orange clothing fighting another Sayian that looked like the prince, kept flashing through his mind. Yet with only a few new bruises and cuts Bradock had managed to kill each elite warrior. If only the next foe had been as easy.

Dodoria, a bulky pink alien and Frieza's third-in-command, had watched the whole battle on the sidelines. Before Bardock could realize it, Dodoria was on him and begun to beat him senseless. Breaking his bones, shredding his armor like paper, and cut opening his muscles were some of the stuff that fat alien did to him. And if it wasn't for Dodoria assuming he was dead after a hitting him with a powerful ki blast, Bardock didn't even want to think about it. Though one good thing did come out of it, if one could call it that. Dodoria told him that Frieza was on his way to destroy planet Vegeta and wipe the Sayian race from existence.

For someone who was third-in-command Bradock couldn't believe how stupid Dodoria could be sometimes. Now he was on a race against time to warn everyone about the encroaching danger that was fast approaching them. And he was the only one that could stop it.

 **"** **You will not succeed Bardock. You and your race will die, just like mine."**

The voice of the Kanassan echoed in Bardock's head once again.

 **"** **You will watch as your race and everyone you cherish will die. And there is nothing you can do to stop it."**

"Fuck off you disembodied fish."

 **"** **Foolish pride and anger make a good shield to hide your fear."**

Bardock chuckled despite the pain in his chest becoming worse. "It ain't a shield fish. Mind games don't work on Sayian's, let alone me."

 **"** **Mind games or not you and your race's existence are over. No act of defiance can change that-"**

The Kanassan's voice seized talking as Bardock felt a strange presence coming towards him. Out of the black void of space was a white speck in the distance fast approaching his pod. Going too fast for an asteroid, along with his pod's monitor detecting a feint life signature coming from it, Bardock only assumed that it had to be a spaceship of sorts. He hoped that it didn't belong to any Frieza's forces or the prince himself. Moments passed by as Bardock got a clearer view of object, it was another space pod with the royal insignia of Planet Vegeta.

"Probably someone sent to see why my team or I haven't reported back." Bardock moved his arm and begun to fumble around with some buttons on the monitor. "I have to warn them about Frieza. That bastard won't succeed-ARGHHHH!"

Hot white pain bore and ripped through Bardock's skull. For a brief moment all the pain in his body subsided as he brought both of his hands to clutch his head in a poor attempt to stop the pain. His vision became blurrier and blurrier the more the two pods came closer. But when the other pod was only a few yards away each one of Bardock's senses stopped working. Slumping into the chair his vision slowly turned to black till he lost consciousness…

 **Bardock's thoughts immediately went to his Gine at the soft sensation he was feeling against his body. He slowly opened his eyes and started move his body, with all the pain he had now gone, up off the ground. Bardock, back on his feet, began to look around at his surroundings. He was standing in a vast field of blue colored grass that seemed to stretch to the horizon. Green pools of water were scattered about in the distance as the heat from the three suns above him in the yellow sky was beating down on him. Bardock had never seen this place in person, pictures, or even video recordings.**

 **And if this was the afterlife, he had to say, it was pretty different then what those religious folks always preached about.**

 **"** **Hello father…"**

 **Bardock muscles tensed as he was slightly startled when a masculine voice called out his name. He turned around to see the same Sayian man from his visions with his back facing him. The man had on the same orange and blue clothing he was wearing with the only major difference being the strange symbol on his back being replaced with an another symbol. But the strangest thing was that he addressed him as father. This Sayian sure wasn't Raditz, his oldest son had longer spikier hair and would never dress in that sort of getup. The only other person who could possibly call him that was-**

 **"** **Kakarot is that really you?"**

 **"** **Yes father, but I go by a different name now." The orange clad Sayian said, "But that's the least of your concerned now."**

 **"** **Yeah I know. Our home planet is about to be destroyed by Frieza! I need to go tell everyone on Vegeta before it's too late."**

 **"** **It's already too late for them father. Frieza is nearly there and even if you do warn everyone, they wouldn't be able to organize quickly enough." The Sayian turned his head slightly to Bardock, his dark colored eyes filled with sadness while he looked at his father. "But it's not too late for you father. Too make a difference in your life and for the better."**

 **Bardock watched as his youngest son turned his head away from him and begun to walk away. Bardock attempted to follow but the pain from his body returned to him in full force. He collapsed to the ground as he tried to overcome the intense burning sensation his body was being subjected too. And to top it all together his vision was started to fade again with his light headedness quickly returning. The last image he before everything went to black was his son standing across from Frieza with the two looking like they were about to fight…**

Bardocks eye's shot wide open as he was now back in his pod. Looking out of the window he saw that the other space pod was gone, mostly likely the vessel already passed him. It must've been his son in that pod and not another Sayian warrior. If his strange visions were right, then it he was glad his son made it off planet.

Bardock didn't know what to make of that odd foreboding experience. The message about Frieza destroying the planet and how much the odds are against him was clear enough. But that whole thing about making a difference confused him to no end. Bardock could only assume that his son meant that it wasn't too late to avenge his team and make Frieza pay for trying to wipe out the Sayian's. It didn't matter right now though. There was nothing he could do till he reached planet Vegeta.

* * *

(Planet Vegeta's Orbit)

After a long and painful journey Bardock had finally returned to his home. The tiny speck of yellow light in the distance gave enough light so that red planet gave a natural glow that made his home world stand out from the black backdrop of space. Bardock started typing in the coordinates for the capital city's space port. He needed to tell the king and everyone what was coming. The pod broke through the planet's atmosphere as the small transport flew across vast rocky landscapes and bodies of water. Bardock watched as a large cluster of shiny metallic structures started to peek over the horizon.

The capital city of Vegeta was by far the most populated, advanced, and overall largest city on the planet. The city was built upon the old ruins of the former capital of the original inhabitants of the planet that were wiped out by the conquering Sayian's during their exodus across space. But ever since the galactic empire showed up and opened the race up to rest of the universe their technological advancements and trade had begun to flourish immensely. And that's not mentioning the privilege of fighting in wars and battles all over space against millions of worthy opponents.

The pod flew over the populated streets below as it was fast approaching a large metal platform extruding from a large dome building. The space pod descended slowly towards the platform as it landed onto a circular hatch and locking itself into place. Steam began to flood the metal floor as the pod's door started to open.

 _"_ _Depressurizing internal atmosphere…"_

Bardock listened to what the electronic voice said as the door slowly opened. He got out of his seat once the door was completely opened, but only ended up stumbling and slamming face first onto the platform. Lifting himself up, Bardock saw two Sayian dock workers running towards him with concerned expressions on their faces.

The first dock work kneeled next to Bardock, trying to help him back up, while the other worker went towards the pod to see the large amount of blood stains covering the interior.

"Bardock what the hell happened to you?!" The first dock worker said, "And where's your team for that matter?"

"By the looks of the pods interior a complete shit storm happened." The other dock worker replied

"Sprits damn it. Come on Bardock we need to get you to the medical center-" The dock worker was cut off by Bardock when the warrior pushed him to the ground. "What the fuck was that for!"

"I need to warn King Vegeta…Frieza's men killed my squad…That bastard is coming to destroy us…" Bardock could only mutter his words as he started running away from the two dock workers and into the building.

The second dock worker saw what happened and rushed to his coworker to see if he was alright.

"Hey Serori you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine but what was his problem?"

"Wait did he say something about Frieza killing his team and coming for us next?"

"Yeah, yeah I did." The fallen dock worker stood back up, "What do you think that was all about?"

"I don't know. He could just be in a panic over the mission." The second dock worker said, "You better go contact someone at headquarters about his and the medical center too. I'll stay here and clean the crap Bardock left in the pod."

Bardock walked down the stairs of space port leaving a small trail of blood behind him. He didn't want to push that guy to the ground but he needed to warn the king now. He would go to get himself healed when Freiza laid dead at his feet. Yet before Bardock could continue any further everything around him begun to spin. His vision faded to black as he felt everything under him disappeared.

 **"** **This is really starting to get fucking annoying."** Bardock thought, **"Well here another vision-what the hell…"**

The new vision before left Bardock dumbfounded at what he saw. In an odd perspective he saw himself, still bloody and bruised, in front of an undistinguishable army in the orbit of planet Vegeta shout at a bored Freiza. The next sequence of images was Frieza creating a small orange ball of ki in his hand. Bardock saw himself launch a blue ki towards Freiza with a large shit eating grin on his face. But before the blue ball of energy could collide with the alien prince the orange ball expanded at a great speed, absorbing Bardock's attack and leaving him shocked. The final part of the vision had the massive ball of orange energy slamming into Vegeta with Bardock and the army being caught in the blast while Frieza laughed hysterically as the whole scene before him.

Bardock vision returned as he stood there absorbing what he just witness. Seeing his death, Vegeta's destruction, and Freiza's being victorious shook him to the core and made him feeling something he hasn't felt in a long time, self-doubt in his own abilities. Since his visions of the future had been proven to be true, his team's death being example number one, and now seeing himself fail to stop Freiza had him questioning if telling the king would be of any use. Bardock felt helpless that his race, his team, his Bond-mate Gine, and his two sons-

Bardock's eyes shot wide opened as he remembered the 'talk' he had with his son during the voyage back to Vegeta. The last image of Kakkarot about to face off against Freiza particularly stood out to him. The vision definably implied that his youngest son managed to survive the alien tyrant's wrath and grew to manhood, and possibily becoming strong enough to fight Frieza one-on-one. But his inconsistent physic powers ended the vision before any of the real fighting could begin. Bardock would've given anything to see what techniques his son had learnt over the years in his fight.

Bardock paused for a moment at what he just thought. Why couldn't he see his son fight to avenge his doomed race? The fate of the Sayian race was no doubt proven to him by his visions, but why did he had to suffer the same fate? Bardock knew if any other Sayian could read his thoughts right now they would be disgusted with him. Any sort of retreating, even if the command is the right or smart choice, is highly frowned upon by his race and would be met with a swift punishment of ether exile or death. Even slightly mentioning running away can get a few glares sent a person's way.

Bardock could only give a small smile at one of the odd quirks of the Sayian race. A quirk he didn't really care for to begin with, but back to the situation at hand. Right now he had two choices presented to him; fight against a megalomaniac tyrant and most likely die or follow his son Kakkarot to wherever he was sent. Bardock had a good idea what the consequences between the two decisions.

If he choose to stay on Planet Vegeta and attempted to fight Freiza then he would certainly join the same fate as the rest of his race while all off world Sayian's, including both his sons, being left at the mercy of the alien tyrant. Yet if he chooses to follow his youngest son his home world and the majority of his race would be destroyed, but his son would have his father to guide his training and be better prepared to fight Freiza. Bardock didn't like the two choices that were presented to him. No matter what he picked a lot of people are going to die, some of which cared about, and his home would be destroyed.

Bardock contemplated his two choices as each fleeting moment that passed felt like an eternity to him. And a short time later he made his decision; he would join his son Kakkarot. Yes, the Sayian race would be pushed to near extinction, but at least this crime won't go unpunished in the future. He swore this to any deity or spirit listening, though he doubted any were paying any attention at him right now. With his decisions made Bardock now had to locate what planet his son was sent too. And there was only one place where that information was held. It appeared he would be visiting the medical center after all.

It was a short flight to the medical center for Bardock. When he rushed through the doors a number of the nurses and doctors tried to help him. The Sayian warrior simply pushed them aside, he needed to find Planthorr fast. The scientist was the only one who possessed the knowledge where his son was sent. But Bardock wondered why did the alien's office had to be on the top level of the building?

Bardock thought that his dread and panic couldn't have excided even more than it already was. Apparently he was dead wrong. The entire office/lab area of Planthorr was in complete shambles, like someone came in and ransacked the place. Papers and equipment were tossed about the room with a good portion of broken pieces of glass from the windows scattered about. Yet what concerned Bardock the most were the fresh green bloodstains on the floor or across the walls. Only a moment later after entering the room Bardock started to hear the rasp groaning of a man coming from behind one of the metallic medical desks. He slowly walked around the desk till he saw the person he was looking for. If only the doctor was in a better condition.

The short elf-like bald man was barely to keep himself up as he sat down against the desk. His bald head was covered in black and purple whelps that contrasted his fair wrinkled skin. Dark green blood stained his snow white beard and lad coat. Planthorr turned his head towards Bardock and looked up at him with dazed eyes.

"Bardock…what are you doing… here?" Planthorr asked as he struggled to say the sentence.

Bardock kneeled beside the doctor, "Looking for you doc. Can't say you look any better than me."

He grabbed the Planthorr's arm, causing the old man to wince in pain.

"Careful…unlike you Sayian's…I'm not bred or trained to handle near-death injuries."

"Yeah it helps but that doesn't mean it doesn't' hurt like bitch." Bardock managed to get Planthorr back up to his feet, or at least got the elf to lean up against him. "So where do I set you doc?"

Planthorr pointed at a cabinet across the room.

"Just get me over there. I have something that… will help both of us."

The two men walked over to the metal cabinet. Planthorr let go of Bardock when they were close enough and grabbed onto the cabinet door handles. He opened the cabinet and only a few seconds later pulled out a canister of blue liquid and a medical needle gun. After locking the canister into the gun Planthorr jammed the needle into his neck and pressed the trigger. A moment later the doctor pulled the needle gun away from his neck as he begun to stretch his muscles.

"Not exactly a healing pod, but it'll do." Planthorr approached Bardock with the needle gun. "Alright Bardock hold still and I'll get you back up to decent condition."

Planthorr held the gun up against Bardock's neck and pressed down on the trigger. Bardock felt the needle enter his skin as a cool gel-like liquid flooded his veins. He could feel the pain throughout his body starting to ease away, though slower then he would've preferred.

"Thanks doc, but what did you just shoot me up with?"

Planthorr pulled the needle gun out of Bardock neck and placed the device back in the cabinet.

"It's an experimental formula of healing gel I've been working on. I designed it for battlefield medics to treat causalities without having to risk transporting them to a healing pod somewhere else. The formula works but the healing effects are slower then I'd like them to be. So just try and take it easy Bardock."

"I can't take it easy doc! We need to get off of Vegeta right now!"

Planthorr raised his hands up in defense. "Calm down Bardock. Please start from the-"

"Calm down? Why should I calm down when Freiza is coming to destroy the entire planet?!"

"What, why would Freiza come here to destroy the planet?"

"Frieza thinks the Sayian's are a becoming too strong and might become a threat to his rule. So he's coming to wipe us all out. So can we please stop this back and forth banter and get off this planet!"

Planthorr sighed, "I'll help you get off planet Bardock, but I'm not going with you. This whole Freiza coming to destroy the planet sounds absolutely ridiculous to me. Hell just listening to it makes me think you might've suffered a pretty bad head injury."

"I wouldn't expect or force you to come with me. Beside your helping me is getting off this doomed planet is good enough for me."

"It still surprises me how different you are from the average Sayian. Anyone else would've forced me to join in their little endeavourer."

"What can I say, I'm a mutant."

Planthorr let out a light chuckle, "That's putting it mildly." The old man walked away from Bardock and pulled out a backpack from another cabinet. "I'll get some the supplies ready for your journey. You can use one of the pods we send the younglings out on their rights of passage. I'll set the pods coordinates to send you to one of the planets in the southern galaxy-"

"No," Bardock cut off Planthorr, "I want you to send me to the same place you send my son Kakkarot."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Kakkarot and I will probably be one of the few hundred Sayian's left after Freiza arrives. I can't go to Raditz, he's under the service of prince Vegeta who is off somewhere on a mission for Freiza. It'll be only a short time before their killed too. Kakkarot needs someone to teach him about his people and what happened to them. So let it be me."

Bardock intentionally left out the part about his physic powers and seeing his son fight Freiza in the future. No reason to give Planthorr any reason to question his sanity. But he did mean every word he said to Planthorr though. As much as Bardock would like to believe otherwise, there would be no doubt that after destroying the planet Freiza would hunt down all the remaining Sayian's to stop any future revenge plots. But the Sayian warrior couldn't afford to think about the fate of his kind, he needed to focus on the future.

"Alright I'll program the pods coordinates to the northern galaxy." Planthorr said, "Your son is on planet 4032-877 or Earth as the native inhabitants call it. It's a class-3 world with the inhabitants having post-nuclear technology but not yet achieving spaceflight."

"Thank Planthorr that should make survival a little easier." Bardock said, "Hey do you need any help with gathering all that stuff?"

"No Bardock, you just take a breather right now. You've definitely been through some hell the past few days."

A moment of silence filled the room.

"…actually doc quick question, do you have a communicator in here?"

"Yeah it's by the door. Feel free to use it if you want."

And with that Planthorr left the room through another door on the other side of the room leading to who knows where, leaving Bardock completely alone. Bardock turned his head towards the door he entered from and saw the communicator box hanging off the wall. He approached the device and begun to fumble around with some of the buttons on the panel. Only a few seconds later a static sound came out of the speaker that was above the panel.

 **"** **Please pick up Gine, please pick up…"**

After a moment a women's voice replaced the sound of static emanating from the communicator.

 _"_ _Hi it's Gine here. I'm sorry for not being able to answer right now, my bond-mate or I are kind of busy at the moment. Just leave a message after the beep and ether one of us will try and get back to you later. Have a pleasant day now."_

Bardock's heart fell at the sound of the long beep following right after the voice of his bond-mate.

"Gine it's me Bardock…I'd really hoped that you would've answered. Guess that really doesn't mean anything right now. Listen…Frieza's men ambushed me and my team. Their all dead Gine, everyone just dead and Freiza's coming to Vegeta to do the same to the entire Sayian race." Bardock started to chock up slightly, "I'm going off planet Gine. I need to find Kakkarot and-I know this is fucking crazy but I had a vision that showed him in the future fighting Freiza. That's why I'm going to go find him and make sure he's fully prepared for that day. I swear that son of a bitch alien prince won't get away with this-"

"Bardock everything is ready for you. Are you done making your call yet?"

Planthorr spoke out now as he waited near the same door he exited the room from.

Bardock turned his head back slightly to look at Planthorr. "Yeah doc I'm almost done." He turned his head back to the communicator. "I got to go now Gine. And…if by some miracle you survive this whole mess and hear this message…I love you Gine. You were one of the few things that kept me going while I was on all those missions. Maybe one day I'll see you again, in this life or the next. And I will make sure our son knows how much he meant to you-"

"Bardock if you want to leave you better do it now." Planthorr once again interupeted the Sayian again, "Someone must've already called somebody to go look for you."

Bardock took his hand off the communicator and rejoined Planthorr on the other side of the room. The two men walked out of the room and into a decently lit metallic corridor with large windows showing other smaller medical rooms. Planthorr had begun rummaging through his coat pocket. He pulled out a standard scouter device with a red visor and handed it to Bardock.

"Here Bardock, this should help you find your son quicker."

Bardock inspect the scouter for a brief amount of time before he started to fix the device to his head. The scouter is a standard issued tool for every single soldier employed in the galactic empire. Used as communicator, translator, map interface, energy reader, and a plethora of other application that could be used. It was a near indispensable piece of military hardware for any soldier. But even the most basic scouter wasn't issued to any medical professionals. Bardock was curious how Planthorr got this one and what happened to him.

"How did you get this doc? And what happened to you?"

"Trying to fulfill my oath as a doctor." Planthorr said with a sigh, "Do you remember general Paragus' son, Broly?"

"How could I? That kid's power level was off the charts."

Bardock had never meet Paragus in person before but he did know the man's reputation. Most Sayian generals were among the most bloodthirsty people in the entire universe. Some examples included capturing prisoners and using them in ritual sacrifices to appease the spirits of war or mounting served heads on pikes to show the limits of their army's campsite. This behavior appalled most of the other alien races in the galaxy, a behavior that was not attributed to Paragus. The man was no more bloodthirsty then the average Sayian warrior, but what stood out about him was his uncanny intellect with tactics and strategy had mild fame among planet Vegeta and in some sections of the universe.

So when Bardock found out his son, Broly, was born on the same day as Kakkarot he silently congratulated the general on having a son to continue his legacy. And that wasn't even mentioning the natural high power level that Broly possessed. A level of power that was only found in the royal family. Power levels were essentially a combination of a person physical capability and was once a deciding factor on how strong a warrior was among the Sayian's. An archaic system that fell out of use centuries ago among his race and only really used to determine what class they should belong too.

"Well King Vegeta found out and sent his elite guards to…" Bardock saw Planthorr's choke up as he tried to say the next set of words. "…the king was scared that the baby could grow up stronger than him or the royal family and over throw them. So the guards were order to kill the baby, and they already killed Paragus when he tried to stop them."

"That-that's fucking horrible."

"I tried to stop them, but I'm no soldier. All I managed to do was take that scouter from one of them as they beat me to an inch of my life."

"I'm sorry doc. I should've got here sooner to help."

"With how bad you were injured? They would've just killed you too."

Planthorr gave a somber chuckle. As they approached the end of the corridor and another metal door.

"Were finally here…"

Bardock walk through the door when Planthorr opened it for him. The room he walked into was lit by a low red light with space pods in small stations, either refueling or waiting for some kind of orders. In the middle of the room was a runway with a space pod sitting right in the middle. The roof of the room had a pair of retractable doors that was right above the pod. Planthorr followed right behind him and went to a nearby metal podium with a panel at the top. After pressing a few buttons steam erupted from the pod as the door descended.

"Now Bardock since this trip of yours is going to take awhile you'll be put into suspended animation. So when you wake up there will be some hibernation sickness, but that will go away after a few moments." Planthorr walked over and handed the backpack to Bardock, "And if this whole situation with Freiza is real, give him a good kick in the glubark for me."

"Believe me doc, I will." Bardock walked towards the pod and toss the backpack inside. "And…thanks doc, for everything."

"And thanks for not letting me bleed out." Planthorr went back to the panel, "Now are you going to get in or what?"

Bardock nodded as he went inside the pod and sat down on the chair. Once he sat down the door to the pod started to close as all the devices inside the pod began to turn on. As all of that was going on inside the pod, the doors on the roof retracted to show the clear red sky overhead. And without warning the pod began to rise off the ground and out of the building. The space pod shot through the air till the red color of the atmosphere and clouds faded away as the dark void of space slowly replacing them.

For the first time in almost two weeks, Bardock could finally take a breather and somewhat relax. The lingering feeling of despair about leaving his home world and race to their fate still dwelled within him. Yet there was nothing more he could do about it. He made his choice and he'll stick to it. All that matters now is finding Kakkarot and making sure he's prepared for his future. Bardock only had to waited for the cryogenic stasis to activate and-

 **"** **You ignorant defiant fucking monkey! Do you know what you've done?!"**

Bardock could feel the Kanassan's voice tearing through his mind as each word said to him was laced with venom. It actually took him a few moments to recover from the beratement he received.

"Your still here? By the spirits, piss off you dead fish!"

 **"** **You've changed the future Bardock. The timeline of this universe has been changed. All the visions I gave you are meaningless now. Do you even comprehend how much you've change the future, do you?!"**

Bardock laughed at the voice in his head.

"Changed the future huh? I could think of worse ways to mess things up."

 **"** **Laugh while you can Bardock, this is only a momentary victory. You see I only gave you enough of my power to last until your death on planet Vegeta. But since you decided to rebel against fate I'll give you one last gift. As you sleep on your journey you will be bombarded by more visions of the future then before. The only catch is some will be real and the rest will be factitious. Have fun trying to tell them apart Bardock."**

 _"_ _Hibernation protocol activated. Non-critical systems powering down. Will resume standard protocol when in vicinity of planet 4032-877."_

Bardock was brought out of his conversation with the Kanassan by the pods electronic voice. All the devices in the pod begun to turn off as well as the internal lights. He could already feel his head becoming lighter and vision becoming blurrier.

The fact that Bardock would have to witness real and fake visions of the future as he slept was not something he wasn't looking forward too. Having psychic powers to predict the future was a pain in the ass as it was, but not being able to tell what would happen and what wouldn't just made it even more worse. At least he wouldn't have to deal with them again once he reached this Earth. Bardock's vision was slowly fading to black as all the muscles in his body felt relaxed.

The dark void of space with shinning specks of stars the shined out of the blackness was the last image Bardock saw before his consciousness slipped.

* * *

(Earth)

Son Gohan had one heck of an eventful day. When he woke up this morning he'd never expected a space ship from those science fiction books to land near his mountainside home. And that wasn't even mentioning the crying young baby boy with a monkey's tail that came out of the flying vehicle. Gohan couldn't leave the child alone in the wilderness, so he brought the baby to his house. He was going to look after him till the boy's parents arrive. Gohan hoped that they didn't mind that their son fell on his head trying to get a piece of fruit. There weren't any cuts or bruises when he treated the baby but he still bandaged the area just to be safe.

Gohan took off his usual attire of yellow silk shirt, black silk pants, and red slippers and replaced them with his plain pajamas. He laid down in his bed and awaited for sleep to take him. Yet a massive force violently shook the house and woke both Gohan and the baby from their sleep. Gohan jumped out of the bed and went to comfort the crying child. After he managed to get the child to stop crying, Gohan put on his slippers to go check whatever caused the commotion. As he walked towards the front door he grabbed a red pole that was hanging off the wall by a leather strap.

During his youth Gohan traveled across the globe seeking to test his martial arts skills against any strong opponent he came across. On one adventure he found his prized power pole; a near indestructible bow staff that could increase or decrease in length at the users will. This magical weapon had saved his life on more occasions then once. But ever since he gave up his pursuits in fighting and moved to Mount Paozu in his old age there wasn't much use for the staff anymore. Guess that long period of not being used may come to an end if was a hostile creature/person who caused the disturbance.

Gohan opened the front door of his home with the power pole ready to strike. The thick forest of trees and bamboo surrounding his home was completely quiet with the only sound in the whole area coming from the nearby river. Coupled with the clear night sky with the near full moon shinnying brightly gave a near serene atmosphere. Gohan was about to go back into the house, not seeing or sensing anyone, till a figure appeared right across from him.

Although it was dark Gohan could tell the figure was a male, and quiet muscular at that, with dark spiky hair and torn armor-like clothing. The fur belt around his waist and the multiple wounds particularly stood out to Gohan. The two men stared at each other as neither one knowing what to say to the other.

"Umm…hello sir, can I help you?"

Gohan decided to break the silence.

"Yeah I'm looking for my son and I was told that he's here."

Gohan nodded, "Ohh so you're his father. He's inside sleeping."

"Can I please go see him? I really need some good news right now."

"Of course, please come in."

The two men entered the house and Gohan watched as the man looked around his home. It wasn't long before the man saw his child asleep in makeshift crib, a large basket with random scraps of clothe he found around his home, and approached the small bed. The feelings Gohan saw in the man's eyes as he stood over the child was a mixture of despair, rage, and most surprising hope. Gohan just had questions filling his thoughts about what these two people had been through.

"Excuse me Mr…?"

"Bardock, my name is Bardock"

The man known as Bardock replied without looking up from the baby.

"Well Bardock, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you two?"

"A shit-storm is what happened to us. And that's putting it mildly." Bardock sighed, "The short version, our home world was destroyed by a paranoid tyrant along with the rest of our species."

"So you two are aliens then?"

"You're just as much an alien to me as we are too you."

"Fair point"

Everything became quiet once again as Gohan sat on his bed and proceeded to take off his slippers while Bardock kept standing over the crib. The silence between them went on for a long period of time with Gohan not being able to find the right words to say and Bardock's focus not leaving his son. Gohan knew he had to be careful about what he said and how he said it. He didn't want to unintentionally offend the man and started an unnecessary fight between them.

"…So what are you two going to do now?" Gohan asked

"I'm not really sure to be honest. Hell I still think it's possible that genocidal maniac might come here to hunt us down. Shit I've never even been on this planet before, much less familiar with it. But I'm going to try and make the best out of it for my son."

Gohan listened to Bardock's answer and knew where the father was coming from. After his wife's death decades ago that left him to raise their son all on his own he was put into the same situation. His own experience in the end, no matter how hard he tried, ended in failure that lead to one of the darkest periods in his life. Failing his master's teachings on revenge and hatred he was taught during his training. And hearing what happened with this Bardock and his son had him worried. He didn't want this man to go down that path or influence his son to go down that path. Gohan couldn't allow this to happen, he needed to think of something quick.

"I can help you and your son Bardock."

"How could you help-sorry I never asked for you name."

Bardock still didn't turn to Gohan as he spoke.

"It's Son Gohan"

"Well Son Gohan how can you help?"

"You and your son can live here with me, for one. My home is far away from civilization so you could do what you need to do with little interference from anyone. And I can teach both of you about Earth. I say it's a pretty good offer if you asked me."

Bardock finally looked up from his son and shifted his focus towards Gohan. An expression of confusion was on his face.

"Why would you take an alien father and son you just met into your home?"

Gohan smiled through his white bushy moustache. "What kind of person would I be if I cast out two strangers to the wilderness to fend for themselves?"

Bardock was taken aback by Gohan's answer. "Not a Sayian apparently."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing just thinking out loud." Bardock said, "But I accept your offer Mr. Gohan."

"Well it's settled now. I'll go prepare a bed for you-" Gohan stopped talking as his eyes shot wide opened and gasped. "Oh Kami I forgot to ask what the baby's actual name is. I've just been calling him Goku since he arrived."

"Why call him Goku?"

"It's the name of one of the characters of a book I enjoyed reading as a child. In the book Goku was a monkey who was the greastest martial artist to have ever existed. But he used his strength and skills to terrorize both mortal and gods for his own amusement. It wasn't until his journey with a monk did he decide to change his ways and protect others with his abilities rather than harm them." Gohan chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. "Your son's tail just made me think of him. Now please tell me, what's his actual name?"

Bardock was quiet as he looked back and forth between Gohan and Kakkarot. The name this old man had given his son just sounded more…fitting then his actual name. He already changed the future already, what were a few more changes?

"Actually your name for him is a lot more fitting then the one I gave him. Besides he's only a few weeks old. I don't think changing his name now would make any major difference."

"Okay then…" Gohan was utterly dumbfound about Bardocks statement. But he decided to roll with it. "I'll go get the stuff to make your bed."

Bardock watched as Gohan left to go gather the material for his bed leaving him and his son alone, the first time since before he left to planet Meat. He looked over the 'crib' to see his son sleeping peacefully without a care in the universe. He didn't know what the future held for ether of them. His psychic powers were long gone now and that damn fish made sure he couldn't even predict what will be in stored for them. But no matter what enemy they faced or trouble that comes their way, they would face it head on like true Sayian's. And he'll make sure that Goku fulfils his destiny.

* * *

 **And so concludes the first chapter of** ** _Chain Reaction_** **I hoped you all enjoyed reading it. This idea had been swimming around in my head for awhile and I finally managed to organize everything into the story you just read. And like I say with all my other stories, feel free to review and I'm opened to constructive criticism as well.**

 **Now there are two things about the story that I want to tell you guys so you all know what to expect. They are the following:**

\- **My goal is for this story to reach the Frieza Arc. Whether or not I'll be able to reach it, I don't know. But that's my goal and I'm going to try my hardest to reach it.**

\- **This story will feature a Goku/Bulma pairing but it won't happen till later in the story. I'm doing this because it's one of those shipping pairs that don't get a lot of attention. And if you're interested go check out two comics called** ** _Strawberry Saga_** **and** ** _Parallel Saga_** **by Icecry on Devianart. The two comics present good what-if scenarios for the pair.**

 **So that's all I have to really say right now.**

 **I'll see all of you on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fated Meeting

"Talking"

 **"** **Thinking"**

 ** _Melee/Ki attacks_**

 _Flashback_

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragon Ball do you really think I'd be on this website?

* * *

(Mt. Paozu, South Chinese Commonwealth, Earth)

If Bulma Briefs swore if she had to spend one more week in another forest away from civilization she would kick whoever's ass had decided to hide the dragon balls in the most remote places on Earth. Nearly two months since she chose to depart on her journey to find the mystic orbs of power known as the dragon balls. Legends told that if one were to bring all seven crystal balls together a great dragon would appear and grant the summoner a single wish for anything their heart desires. So far Bulma had collected two balls. The first one from her family's basement, and the one that sparked her interest in starting this journey, while she found the other one inside a dark dank swamp in Indian subcontinent.

Bulma shivered as she thought back to the swamps. Large alligators, high humidity, backwater locals, and murky water just didn't appeal to her much. Bulma didn't care how many of the locals laughed at her for being a 'city kid.' She'd take the comforts of modern plumbing and machines over a bog any day of the week. So when her dragon radar, her own custom-made machine to track the dragon balls, showed were the next nearest ball was Bulma couldn't wait to leave.

The blue haired teen had to admit though, the sprawling landscape of woodlands and mountain ranges were a beautiful sight to behold. It reminded Bulma of the summer camping trips her father, mother, older sister, and her use to take while she was in school. The memory of when her sister Tights accidentally slept on poison ivy still left Bulma chuckling to this day. But now wasn't the time to go down memory lane. There was an ancient mystical treasure to find, and she be damned if anything got in her way.

Minutes past by as Bulma kept driving along the old mountainside path. But then, out of the corner of her eye, Bulma turned to see a large clearing in the middle of the forest down below with what looked like two small houses. The dragon radar begun to beep rapidly with an arrow pointing towards the direction of the two buildings.

So the next dragon ball was in one of those two houses then? Bulma hoped that whoever lived there was currently somewhere else. She'd rather not fake a story and lie to whoever lived there then having to break into a home and steal the orb. That would only make her escape that more harder.

The small car drove down the pathway till the flatten rocks turned into soft dirt. Bulma did her best to avoid trying to hit any of the trees and remain on the dirt pathway. The new path wasn't exactly thick with tree but it was narrow enough where she did have to be careful. It was evident to her that this road was made for people, animals, and carts not belonging to modern age vehicles. The quirky charms of the simple rustic life-

"Holy shit!"

Bulma slammed on the breaks as a kid walked out of forest, dragging a few logs behind him by rope, and right in front of her car. But before the car could stop, the boy dropped the logs and launched a simple kick towards the oncoming machine. Bulma watched the boy's foot ripped through the metal of the front end of her car. The sudden stop made her jerk forward violently causing Bulma's head to smash against the steering wheel. If it hadn't been for her seat belt, well she didn't and wouldn't be able to think about it.

As Bulma slowly recovered from the blow to the head, the boy removed his foot from the vehicle and quickly maneuvered to the side of the car. The boy strained as he lifted the car with all of his strength while his muscles bulged from underneath his clothing. It wasn't long before the boy managed to lift the car above his head. At this time Bulma finally came back to her senses, only to realize that her broken vehicle and she were being lifted up into the air. Yet before Bulma could react, the car was launched tossed through the air and ended up hitting a one of the trees lining the side of the dirt road.

Bulma clutched her head for before unbuckling her seat belt. She needed to get the hell out of here and away before that little freak could do anything else. Maybe if she ran into the forest and lose the brat then she could double back to the buildings and take the dragon ball. And if the teen couldn't lose this kid? Well, Bulma didn't bring an automatic pistol with her for nothing.

Bulma climbed out of the car through the broken window but tripped over herself and landed face first onto the dirt. When Bulma lifted her head up there was a red pole being pointed right in her face. Her eyes traveled up the weapon to see the boy with an angry expression on his face. The boy motioned with his head and weapon for Bulma to stand up. The blue haired teenager slowly stood up with her hands raised away from her belt. Now without the whole panic of running the kid over, Bulma looked down and got a perfect look at him.

The boy looked no older than ten or maybe eleven with his roundish chubby face and large black iris-colored eyes. A mop of feral spiky black hair sat on his head that appeared to defy gravity, most likely because of not bathing bathe right. The boy wore a simple purple gi shirt/pants combo with no undershirt and a fur belt holding up the pair of pants. Bulma's blue eye's followed the boy as he walked around her checking her pockets and satchel's. She inwardly cringe as he tossed her pistol to the side, there's goes her only means of defense.

"Why are you here?"

Bulma turned her head towards the boy who looked up at her with an inquisitive look.

"I was enjoying a drive through the country when _somebody_ decided to destroy my car!"

The boy narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying."

"How would you know kid?"

"Your breath quicken and you weren't looking me in the eyes."

"Maybe it's from the fact that you _literally_ kicked my car out of service!"

"Just tell me the truth. I don't like liars."

Bulma inwardly cursed at herself for letting such an obvious tell being shown. Most of the time she could get away by lying to old perverted men or the hormone male teen. But what could she say, having a kid destroy your vehicle

"Fine kid, your obviously too clever enough to fall for my tricks. What' your name?"

"Son Kakarot Goku"

"What do you go by?"

"Goku"

Bulma lowered her hands and turned around to Goku.

"Bulma Briefs, but most people just call me Bulma."

Goku put the staff back into the bamboo seethe strapped to his back.

"Nice to meet you Bulma. Now why are you here?"

"I'm here looking for something that very important to me and I got a tip that it's somewhere around here."

Goku shrugged as he scratch his head.

"I don't know what you would find around here. It's mostly just wilderness and wildlife around here. Maybe your thing is at the village to the north."

"No I just came from that village and they told me this is the only other place where people live in the entire area." Said Bulma, "Now are you going to be a polite host and invite me too your home or what?"

"I don't know my dad doesn't really like people dropping by unannounced."

"Ohh well I just explain my situation to him and we'll get this little mess sorted out."

"He's not here right now. He went out hunting this morning and won't be back for a while."

"But you're not going to leave a girl out in the wilderness all by herself without any proper way to go back home, are you?"

Goku shook his head, "No, my grandpa told me to be an absolute gentleman when treating a girl or woman."

Bulma gave a small, if somewhat forced, chuckle.

"Your grandpa sounds like a good man to teach his grandson such manners."

"Yeah he was," Goku said, "Alright we can go to my home and I'll help you find your thing before my dad gets back."

With that said Bulma followed Goku, staying a few feet back if she need to run, as the two walked towards Goku's home. Once out of the forest and into the clearing Bulma got a better view of the two buildings. The one to the far left of her was a plain single story log cabin with wooden walls, plank roof, and such rustic styling. To her right however was what looked like a small shrine with dull stone walls and an eastern style hip and gable roof. Yet as Bulma approached closer to the log cabin her radar began to beep furiously in her pouch. She pulled the small device out to see that the arrow on the green screen was pointing towards the shrine.

So the next dragon ball was in the shrine then? Bulma couldn't decide whether or not this was fortunate smiling upon her or somehow figuring out how to make things more difficult. Sure it would be no doubt easy to sneak back later and break into the shrine and take the ball. But this also was this kid's and his father's shrine where their relative's and loved ones memories were put to rest. Bulma always had it in the back of her mind that she would have to perform some grave robbing in certain places to get the dragon balls. But this, best possible outcome would be she gets the dragon ball and leaves on awkward terms or not caught at all. At worst, well her destroyed car was enough evidence to tell Bulma what this kid could do to her.

"What's that thing?"

"It's a radar that helps me find the things I've been looking for. And it looks like my thing is in that shrine of yours."

Goku only looked up at Bulma in curiosity. That was his grandfather, Kami rest his soul, Gohan's shrine. He and his father moved whatever miscellaneous objects out of his grandpa's old home and into their cabin. All that was left in there were the few prize possessions that his grandpa kept from his journeys as a young man. Maybe one of those possessions belonged to this girl's family? But then again she could still be lying.

"All that's really left in there are my Grandpa's prize possessions. I don't think your thing is in there."

"Well I'm not going to know if I don't look." Bulma sighed, "Listen Goku I know that's your grandfather's shrine but this thing I'm looking for is really important. Please I'll…try and _compensate_ you in any way I can."

Goku had no idea what had come over Bulma just now. The fluttering motion she made with her eyes reminded Goku of those women in the village who looked at his father whenever they visited to pick up supplies. But he might as well let her enter the shrine for a quick look if it meant she would leave sooner.

"Okay, just make it quick before my dad comes."

 **"** **Success,"** Bulma thought, "Thanks kid, this shouldn't take long."

Bulma rushed over to the shrine with Goku following right behind her. The beeping coming from the radar increased rapidly the closer they got. Goku undid the lock that sealed the wooden doors only to have Bulma knock him out of the way and rushed inside.

The old home turned shrine had changed little since the fateful day of Gohan's death. All the furniture and miscellaneous items had been long since taken out, leaving only a few small wooden stands with candles placed on them and a pedestal at the far end of the small stone building. On top of the pedestal was a deep blue satin sheet with an urn resting of the fabric and a small picture that contained a picture of Gohan. But what really excited Bulma was the orange crystal ball that sat right next to the picture frame on a velvet pillow.

"Yes!"

Bulma shouted as she rushed over to the pedestal and picked up the dragon ball. She couldn't believe it. No swamps, no backwater locals, no over-complicated plans to get this little thing. Bulma could hardly believe it…

"What the hell are you doing?!"

…or maybe not.

Bulma turned around to see an angry Goku with his red pole out again and ready to strike.

"Put the ball down, now."

"Goku this is my thing I was looking for-"

"Don't lie to me! My grandfather told me where he found that crystal ball and I know there wasn't any part of the story where a blue haired girl appeared."

"You think I'm lying?!"

"I know you aren't telling the truth!"

"Fine you want proof that I'm telling the truth, here take a look at these."

Bulma put the dragon ball back on the pedestal and began to rummage through her pouch again. Less than a seconds later the blue haired teenager pulled out two near identical dragon balls with the only difference being the different amount of stars each ball held. A dumbfounded Goku had no adequate response to give Bulma.

"But, but how?"

Bulma smirked as she placed her dragon balls back into her pouch.

"Like I said kid, these dragon balls belong to me."

"What are they anyway?"

"The dragon balls are mystical artifacts that hold great power within them. By themselves their little more than simple decorations. But when all seven dragon balls are brought together that power is unleashed in the form of a dragon that has the power to grant any wish you desire."

"Any wish imaginable?"

"Pretty much kid. Now excuse me, I'm going to take-"

"Is it possible to bring back the dead?"

"Well yeah, I assume the dragon balls can bring people back from the dead? Though I wouldn't recommend it-"

"Then it's settled, I'm coming with you."

"Umm what?"

"I want to wish my grandfather back to life with the dragon balls. And you have that watch to can track them down."

"Sorry kid I'm not interested in a partner right now and I have my own plans for the dragon balls. Now excuse me-"

"No," Goku interrupted Bulma as he walked closer to her with his pole ready to strike. "Either you take me to help you find these dragon balls and bring back my grandfather or you won't leave."

"But what about your father, wouldn't he be worried that you ran off with a stranger?"

"He can find me no matter where I am. But we better go tell him."

"…Fine kid. But when your dad says no don't come crying to me."

* * *

(Northern Forest)

Hunting came naturally to Bardock, and generally every Saiyan back when they were still alive. A natural athletic physique, having vision similar to a bird of prey, and years of near constant fighting had honed his skills that crafted him into the perfect predator. Not that the animals of Earth were difficult to catch by any means. Other than those wandering dinosaurs he'd sometimes would come across, the animals of this planet were no doubt the weakest fauna he had encounter during his missions across the North Quadrant. But even still, Bardock couldn't be careless.

Bardock had long ago swapped his damage Saiyan battle armor for a more basic dark green gi with the sleeves torn off. No reason to dress like he was going to go into battle when he and his son were trying to hide. Bardock had also removed his crimson headband, not because it no longer held significance for him, because he didn't need a big red signal to show where he was. A signal that could've alert the prey right before him.

Bardock had been tracking a group of deer all morning and now finally they were in his sights. Hiding behind a thick cluster of bushes he could see the whole group while they all failed to notice him. Bardock's plan was to kill at least two dear with separate ki blasts from his hands and while all the rest of the deer were in a panic he would jump out from the bushes and snap as many animal necks as possible. The older Saiyan held out his arms as he began focusing his ki into his palms. He needed as much concentration as possible-

"Damn it, let me go you overgrown lizard!"

The shrieking voice of a young woman alerted the deer and causing all of them to flee away from Bardock. With the ki in his hands and concentration broken, an enraged Bardock stood up from the bushes. Looking up towards the sky he saw a giant pterodactyl carrying a blue haired teenage in it claws. The even more stranger sight was his son flying through the air with his power pole ready to strike the winged beast.

Without hesitation Bardock flew straight up into the air and headed straight for the pterodactyl and the two kids. Yet before he even made make it half way, Goku had already reach the dinosaur and smash his extended power pole against the creature's skull. The claw holding the girl loosened its grip and allowing her to be free fall towards the ground. But before Bulma could fall to far Goku managed to catch her with his pole by hooking the weapon against her belt.

Unfortunately for the duo the pterodactyl recovered more quickly than they expected and turn around to exact its revenge. Seeing the dinosaur heading for his son and the teenage girl Bardock begun focusing in ki into his right hand. A ball of light blue energy envelops his appendage.

 ** _Riot Javelin_**

And with a simple sleight of hand a blue beam of energy pierce through the pterodactyl chest. Bulma watched as the dinosaur fell towards the earth. Just who in the hell were these people? Not only did they apparently knew how to fly but they could shoot lasers from their hands. By Kami what had she gotten herself into?

As the trio floated back down to the earth Bardock had a better view of the blue haired teen his son was carrying. His mind immediately went back to those distant memories of the future that Kanassan shown him. That teenage girl was in each scenario presented, always at his son's side helping him face down foe after foe. Bardock knew this girl would show up one day and his son would join her on a journey that would impact the future of this world and the universe itself. But he couldn't let her know that, no reason to frighten this girl even further.

"Goku what are you doing all the way out here? And why did you bring her with you?"

"Dad this is Bulma and she'd just arrived. She wants to take grandpa's dragon ball with her!"

Bulma could feel a cold shiver run up her spine and chest tighten as Bardock shifted his gaze towards her as if he was waiting for her answer.

"Well Mister…?"

"Bardock"

"Well Mr. Bardock I've come to your humble home to acquire something that belongs to me-"

"Cut the bullshit. Now tell me why _you're_ here?"

If Bulma wasn't already scare out of her mind the way the older Sayian addressed her made sure she was one step away from pissing herself. If the circumstances were different however then there would be no doubt that this man's handsomely rugged features would've had her smitten in seconds. Yet it wasn't the time to fantasize, Bulma had to deal with an annoyed father who could shot lasers out of his hands.

Bulma sighed, "I was going to take your dragon ball so I can have a wish of unlimited power."

Bardock's raised his eyebrow in question.

"Huh so that old crystal ball wasn't just some heirloom then. But tell me, why should I give you such a powerful item?"

"Because I can bring back grandpa back from the dead with the dragon balls-" Goku tried to explain but his father had stopped by raising his closed hand with only a single finger point up. "Yes sir."

"Let's discuss this situation at my home Miss Bulma. Goku help me with the dinosaur, we're eating good tonight."

"Yay!"

As the two Saiyans went to the burning corpse of the flying beast, Bulma watched with only a single thought running through her mind.

 **"** **What in Kami's green earth have I gotten myself into?"**

* * *

(Later That Night)

"And that's everything Mr. Bardock."

Bardock leaned back into the seat as he soaked in all that Bulma told him. The fact that were these mystical items that could allow you to wish for anything your hearts desires made the older Saiyan curious. If it was true then the possibly of bringing back his fallen race back from the dead…

No, that wouldn't be a good idea. Even if it did work and brought back the Saiyan race and planet Vegeta back to life. How long would it be before they would all be wiped out again? If the Saiyan's were brought back they would all want revenge on Frieza for killing them in the first place. And no matter how strong Bardock's species was, there was no way a population of a few billion could take on an empire that span the ¼ of the known universe. They would be simply trading their quick violent death for a slower bloodier one. And there was a great chance that there was no defendant answer that the dragon balls could bring the Saiyan's back a second time.

"So you want the dragon balls to wish for the perfect boyfriend and/or an unlimited supply of strawberries?" Bardock asked, "I heard that correct right?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes sir, though I'm leaning more towards the boyfriend wish more than anything."

Bardock sighed, "You do understand that sounds completely idiotic right? You could wish for anything your mind can come up with and you chose fruit and romance."

"Hey I'm the one searching for these damn things, I can wish for whatever I want." Bulma crossed her arms as she leaned back into her chair. "So have you decided if you'd give me the dragon ball or not?

Bardock stared down Bulma with his near emotionless gaze. The teenage girl grew more uncomfortable the longer this grown man stayed silent while looking at her.

"Alright."

Bulma sat there surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can have our dragon ball. But I have one condition."

"Umm, sure what is it?"

"I want my son to join you on your adventure."

Bulma was taken back, this man wanted his son to follow her around while she found the dragon balls. Why would Bardock want his son to join her?

"Can I ask why you want Goku to follow me?"

"Ever since my son and I arrived he's known nothing else but this mountain range. I want him to travel this world and experience new things. And why not use this opportunity to send him on his way?"

Bardock wasn't lying about wanting his son to go out and experience the world, but he was intentionally leaving his true intentions vague. He wanted Goku to hone his fighting skills by traveling and meeting new opponents. There was only so many ways and methods Bardock could teach his son, methods that Freiza was no doubt familiar with. If his son was to have any advantage against the genocidal alien then he needed to learn new fighting styles Frieza has never witness before. And from his talks with Gohan, spirits guide his soul, this world was full of such fighters that could put his son to the test.

"But if you want your son to experience the world why can't you take him?"

"As much as I would love too, I can't. This is a journey that Goku needs to do on his own. I can't have him form a habit where he needs to depend on his father to win his battles for him."

"…I guess I really don't have much of an option here do I? Ether take Goku with me and get the dragon ball, or leave without nothing."

"If you worried about trying to protect him, don't be. I've trained him well enough were he can look after himself."

Bulma was quite for a moment while Bardock waited for her response.

"…Okay I'll take him with me. But we're leaving first thing in the morning though, it does take a long time to find the damn things."

"Alright I'll be sure to tell him as soon as he finished washing the dishes-"

"Yes!"

Bardock and Bulma both gave a little jump in their seats as the shouting voice shattered their calm conversation. Turning their heads they saw Goku standing in the doorway with a large smile plastered onto his face. That smile soon vanished however when the glaring from Bulma intensified while his father's deadpan expression left Goku wondering what he would do. The young Saiyan began scratching the back of his head while he started to chuckle nervously.

"How much did you hear?" Bardock asked

"Enough to know that I'm going."

"Well what are you waiting here for? Go pack your things and get some sleep. If what Bulma says is true, the two of you have a long road ahead of you." Bardock shifted his attention to the Bulma, "You better get some sleep too. Down the hall, second door on the left, there a room you can stay in for the night."

"Ohh I can show you Bulma where the room is."

Bulma got up from her seat.

"Alright kid, but I swear if anything happens you're the first person I'm blaming."

Bardock watched as the two exited the room and went on their way to the bedrooms. It was finally happening, the start of his son's legacy was going to begin. Ten years of waiting for this moment; ten years of training his son, ten years of dealing with grief, ten years of trying to make sense of those damn visions. And now the visions were coming true, though Bardock still had no clue witch vision would be coming true. Even after death that damn Kanassan was dead set on making any progress he made was stopped in its tracks. But no longer, his son was on his way to becoming the man he had seen.

Frieza won't stand a chance.

* * *

 **If I may take a quote from Monty Python,** ** _"I'm not dead!"_**

 **I've never expected myself to take so long to update this story. But a lot of personal issues just kept piling on top of each other till I realized that it was already January of 2016. But now, at least for the moment, everything has calmed down and I can get back to my writing. It's good to be back folks. As for updating, the next chapter for this story might take a while because I have a few other ones I'm currently writing right now and I'm planning to restart my Naruto fic as well. But don't worry the next chapter will be interesting to say the least. So please stay tuned**

 **I also want to say thank you to those of you o who reviewed and PM me about my story. Many of you brought of points that I would have never addressed or answer in this story. So once again, thank you to those of you who brought up these points.**

 **See you all next time folk!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** **: Author's Notes**

 **Well it's been a while and first let me say that I'm sorry for taking so long with my updates. None of them are abandon, I'm actually half way done with both the Naruto, Fallout, and DBZ stories while also getting ready to upload two RWBY stories (a One-shot and a regular length story.) I felt like I should inform all of you what's been going on behind the scenes. And there are two main reasons why updating has been taking so long.**

 **The first reason is I finally got a new job after seven months of unemployment. So now I'm finally making money and able to financially support myself again. But it is taking a good chunk of my time due to summer being the busiest time of the year. And by busy I'm mean I go in at 0800 hours (8:00am) and don't leave till 1900 hours (7:00pm). Thankfully I will be making enough money to renew my subscription to the Adobe Creative Cloud so I can start making YouTube videos and artworks again. Possibly by September, if I'm lucky.**

 **The second, and bigger, reason is that I've joined up with a professional animation group as a Scriptwriter and Editor. I'm helping out with a 40 minutes OVA, and if it does well enough it becomes a series. I can't give an exact date because it's still in early production and we're getting everything copyrighted at the moment, but it is coming along. And don't worry, when it comes out I will announce it. Shameless self-promotion I know lol.**

 **That's basically it everyone, you all have a nice day and see you in the next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update 2**

This update is going to suck people. No way around it.

In the last update I told you all that I signed onto a new animation group as one of the lead scriptwriters. Things are still going good except that I need to type and edit eight scripts for eight different animation shorts of various lengths, write out well over two dozen character sheets, and help with storyboarding. And that's not even mentioning how many rewrites that may come up while actually making the animation and recording the voice actors. So a lot of stuff's happening.

And with all this stuff I have to announced that all my multi-chapter stories, with the exception of _Ancient Fury_ , will be going on a long-term hiatus till further notice. But I can hear all of you ask, "Why does _Ancient Fury_ get a pass while all my other stories don't?" Well that's because _Ancient Fury_ has my passion to write more of its story. That's doesn't mean my other ones don't, but they don't ignite my creativity like the fanfic that got me relatively noticed. I might do a one-shot if I find extra time, but don't have any expectations. I also will be putting all my ideas, written and unwritten, on my bio page on the site so when I'm finished with my job you can expect those being uploaded at some point.

For you who enjoy _Chain Reaction_ , I do apologize for the story's lack of chapters. A fair number of you enjoy this story and I really appreciate the constructive feedback I get in the reviews. I don't enjoy doing this and I don't expect any of you too be happy with my decision. So when I say this please don't take it that I'm being lazy; If any of you want to adopt this story you have my permission to do so and make it your own if want to. I'll even help you if you want, even give you my notes if you're interested if you want. None of you have to if you don't want too, but those of you who do I just have one request if you do adopt; just make sure to credit me with the original story. Not a big request, but still my only one.

And that concludes the update folks. Not pleasant or pretty, but I needed to say it. I just hope that when I come back you'll still be interested in ready my little idea.

Until whenever, see you all next time.


End file.
